Karebrera
Notable for their potent magic, even among the least talented of them, the Karebrera are viewed as scholars and teachers by the rest of the galaxy for their remarkable dedication to understanding and unique perspectives on the system. The Karebrera are also the first race to have reverse engineered spaceflight from human technology, leaving an immovable pawprint on the galaxy in the process. Etymology and Other Names Though their name is lost to time, a human is credited with the name Karebrera. The name was found scrawled along the inside of the human's cryo pod window, which can be seen to this day in The Museum of Volipatrian History, in Stifour, along with other artifacts that survived the millenia since the pod's discovery. As the name is human-given, other races tend to have no known equivalent, and so default to using Karebrera themselves. Biology and Anatomy Though they come in many, many different appearances and proportions, the karebrera are undeniably one, singular canid species. Notably, however, they are one of the very few quadrupedal races present in the Cordens system considered sentient. The most widely acknowledged topic of interest with regards to Karebreran anatomy, though, is their unusual neurology. Karebrera exhibit anywhere from one to three separate personalities, each one constrained to one head as its apparent mouthpiece. Despite the multiple personalities cohabitating in one body, however, there is no clear evidence of how control of the body is divided between them, if it is at all. Karebrera citizenship is itself another debated topic, and while each Karebrera is counted as one person, regardless of personalities present, the subject is still hotly discussed in most academic circles. Equally peculiarly, all karebrera show magical talent, which manifests as weak telekinesis, regardless of any other factors. Biologists remain baffled as to why this occurs Sociology and Culture Although taxonomoically, the Karebrera are closest to the Lo'ana, their culture is much more closely related to that of the Roufira, due to the two races sharing a common homeland in the sea and shores of Imessolass. Both share common architectural styles, favoring intricately carved marble and sandstone for their buildings, and the ancestral alliance is heavily reflected in Karebrera design, with uniquitous pools when inland, or private minature bays when waterfront. Karebreran culture places heavy emphasis on pursuits that further definite understanding of the world. Practical sciences and interpretive artforms are more highly regarded than theoretical or representative ones, respectively. This societal pressure is less present the further one travels from Imessolass, but remains common for most Karebreran population centers. Behavior Karebreran behavior is typically marked by long periods of quiet, followed by flurries of activity. Often, a Karebrera can devote themselves to a specific task, losing themselves in it until something brings them out. However, pointing out the sort of distraction that works for some Karebrera may be considered a very rude thing to do. Naming Karebrera names, like those of the Roufira, typically consist of three to four syllables. Names are rarely gendered, usually ending in -os or -is, and tending to have a nearly even mixture of singular consonants and single or paired vowels. The Au and Ou clusters are especially common clusters in Karebrera names. Example names: Joupadis, Andauis, Touneros Racial Traits Karebrera are a Medium race, incurring no penalties or benefits for their size, though some members of the race may be Small instead. Those with Karebrera cheracters may choose from +2 Wisdom and -2 Charisma or +2 Intelligence and -2 Constitution. Fetch: All Karebrera gain Mage Hand as a cantrip, regardless of their class' spellcasting ability. If the class does not gain spells normally, the range on Mage Hand is reduced to 15+5 ft/4 levels. Speak: Karebrera gain +2 Spot and +2 Search Roll Over: Karebrera may reroll any Knowledge or Sense Motive check twice. This ability may be used a number of times per day equal to half their level. The check may not crit on the second reroll. Category:Fexalere Category:Fexalere Races